


Would He Have Liked It?

by nic__nac



Series: Red Moon Rising [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), comic - Fandom
Genre: AU, Future Fic, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd was a good dad, Pls I don't know how to tag, Tim Drake is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic__nac/pseuds/nic__nac
Summary: She was still getting used to how short it was, to feeling the air on the back of her neck, her ears, her back,  all new sensations, all around her. At least that was what it had been feeling like these past two months. Two months.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Child Character(s), Tim Drake & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Red Moon Rising [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Would He Have Liked It?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my Future AU from my Tumblr: nac-nic :) and my friend Tip was my editor, go check 'em out: Tiptapricot  
> This is short I know, but I'm an artist not a writer.

_ “I hate this.”  _

_ “Well, I guess that makes two of us.”  _

_ The 46 _ _ th _ _ Annual Wayne Family Charity Gala. This wasn’t Jason’s first rodeo to one of these things. He remembered his first time attending one, after Bruce had brought him in. It was something that he had never experienced before, he was just a random street rat for christ sake. It was different. All high-profile, rich adults surrounding him. All laughing, talking, and drinking without a care in the world, and Jason hated it. Or maybe “hated” was a strong word. It was more of Jason feeling out of place, being lost, not knowing what to do with himself. He felt small, like he was back in the twist and turns of Gotham’s streets. All he wanted to do was leave. Not much of a surprise that his little girl felt the same as him. She really was turning out like her old man, wasn’t she? Whether that was a good thing or not, Jason didn’t know.  _

_ “Why do we have to be here?” Ophelia asked, her grip tightening on her father’s pant leg as she leaned forward to support herself. “It’s boring here Papí.” _

_ “I know, Princesa, I know,” Jason leaned down, wrapping his hands around his daughter’s waist pulling her up into his arms, “But this is something very important for your Grandpa Bruce, okay?”  _

_ “I wanna go back home,” she pouted, looking away with crossed arms. She was only seven, but her attitude was loud and proud.  _

_ “Okay, okay,” Jason sighed, “How’bout...if we stay until this ends...you and me go out for some ice cream? Your choice. How’s that sound? Hm?” Ophelia’s head turned looking up at her dad, a twinkle in her eyes. Jason wasn’t usually too big on giving her sweets, but for once he’d make an exception. _

_ “Really? You promise?”  _

_ “Cross my heart,” he smiled. _

It became their thing after that night; neapolitan ice cream under the moonlight in Gotham City. And yet… even after all these years Ophelia still hated these things, no amount of fond memories was going to change that. Call her a bit of an anti-social butterfly, but she was never really into the publicity and social aspect that came with being tied to the Wayne name. Even then, she always came back, year after year. She rarely socialized, only  interacting with the people when absolutely necessary. A fleeting smile here, a firm handshake there, she had an appearance to keep up after all. The great Ophelia Luna Todd stood near the windows that night away from the rest of the crowd, a glass of champagne in hand. She looked upon the group before her, men conversing, women in extravagant dresses. Her godmother had picked out her dress for the night, a red one she’d apparently been saving for some quiet time.  _ It’s made out of a very special silk, so please Ophelia, be mindful of it and don’t let it tear.  _ She had to give Talia props, it was a nice fit and she thought it went well with her hair. She was still getting used to how short it was, to feeling the air on the back of her neck, her ears, her back, all new sensations, all around her. At least that was what it had been feeling like these past two months. Two months. 

“Well, don’t you look stunning as usual.” A familiar tenor voice said. She turned to meet the new presence, the world coming back into focus. It was Tim Drake, CEO of Wayne Enterprises by day, Red Sparrow by night; her uncle. She stared at him for a moment, and he stared right back, eyes tired. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and he had what she presumed to be a freshly trimmed beard. She couldn’t help but notice all the white hairs there, some speckled along his sideburns too.  _ Your age is really catching up on you Mr. Drake.  _ Finally, she nodded in response. Tim shifted his weight awkwardly.

“So, um,” he started, “How have you been?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Look, Oph,” god not this again, “I know things haven’t been ‘fine’ ever since--and I know you still hate me or blame me for what happened--but I just wanted to tell you I’m s--”

“Can we  _ not _ do this right now?” Ophelia cut in. “Please, Tim. Okay? I’ve had a really busy day and I just--I can’t right now, please. Just go.” Tim frowned at her words. 

“I--um, okay, sorry to bother you Oph,” he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze. “Oh and um, I like your hair, it suits you,” he said before turning back towards the crowd. 

“Do you think he would’ve liked it?” Ophelia asked urgently, “My dad, I mean.”

Tim looked back at her,  and her vision blurred, eyes suddenly wide and desperate . Tim gave her a small smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling sadly. 

“Yeah, I think he would’ve loved it.”

  
  



End file.
